


Fly Low

by hachinana87



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachinana87/pseuds/hachinana87
Summary: It's Bones' flight test.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I watch Beyond.  
> It's not beta-d, and I'm quite awful at English so excuse me for that. And it's originally drawn by Japanese style (read right to left) though I converted this English version, some of them couldn't convert so I left it be.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I'm at [tumblr](http://hachinana87.tumblr.com/)


End file.
